


Partners on a Motel Bed

by inlaterdays



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaterdays/pseuds/inlaterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the time Mulder and Krycek were partners. Originally posted to LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners on a Motel Bed

Krycek talks in his sleep.

"You talk in your sleep," I say.

Even though I'm whispering, he hears me, and shifts from unconscious to fully alert in an instant. I wonder where he learned that skill; whether he ever sleeps deeply.

He turns his head to look over at me stretched out on the next bed. The light from the sign outside turns his skin alternately blue and red.

"No, I don't."

"You do." I'm amused, but he looks upset.

He sits up; his suit, ugly though it is, is immaculate. He pushes hair out of his face.

"I know I don't. Why would you say that?"

"Why does it bother you?"

"Hang on..." he holds up one hand. "Do you still hear it?"

I indulge him and listen. That's strange. "Yeah," I say. "I do. Where's it coming from?"

He's on his knees on the bed now, head against the wall. "Next room."

"People, or TV?"

"TV, I think. The walls here must be made of Kleenex. It does sound like it's coming right from my bed." He climbs down and composes himself again; shuts his eyes.

I turn onto my stomach, kick off my shoes, and rest my chin on my fists. He's an odd kid. I can't quite figure him out.

"Mulder," he says, after a pause.

"Yeah?"

"What did you think I was saying?"

"Go back to sleep," I say.

Like I'd tell him _that_.


End file.
